


Come

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comatose Dean, Doctor Castiel, M/M, doctor anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that in a person's time of death, his life flashes before his eyes. But Dean doesn't remember messy black hair or blue eyes making sudden, unexplained appearances in his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

_The crisp autumn air was biting at Dean's toes as he swung back and forth on the swing. The five year old's green eyes were crinkled and his mouth was spread into a wide grin._

_He turned his head as a sudden noise and noticed that he was not alone. There was another boy on the swing next to him. His head was bowed and the wind pushed around his messy black hair. His bare toes were dragging in the sand and he had to point his toes to reach the ground. The boy looked up and electric blue eyes met his._

_"Come."_

_Suddenly, the surrounding environment turned black. Everything was no more, except for the boy sitting in front of him and his bright, blue eyes. And then Dean fell off the swing in agonizing pain. His head felt like it was going to explode, his chest squeezed together, and his right arm spasmed in pain. Was this what a heart attack felt like? Dean fell to the ground and the world went dark as he lost track of the blue eyes._

"Castiel?" He could hear Anna's voice behind him but he didn't bother to turn around.

"Are you coming to remind me that it's Tuesday and that Dean Winchester only has one more day to live?" he said quietly, keeping his eyes fixed to the man in front of him.

"Don't be like that" Anna sat next to him. "I want him to pull through too. But sometimes they just don't."

"Thank you, Anna," Castiel said dryly.

"We do have other patients," Anna told him. "Others with more of a chance. You should focus on ones that aren't a lost cause."

"He's a fighter."

"He has a severe concussion, two broken ribs, and a broken arm," Anna ran her hand through Dean's hair. "And you've never met him."

_Dean was eleven now. The empty apple cider bottle was lying on its side and he was sitting on a pillow in a circle with his peers._

_"I'll start," he said bravely as the others stared at the bottle in horror mingled with excitement. He wrapped his hand around the bottle and flicked his wrist. The bottle spun a few times before slowing down. Dean froze when he realized where the bottle was pointed._

_The messy haired brunette's head was bowed and his blue eyes were fixed on the bottle. It was the same boy as the swings six years ago and Dean had no idea how he got there. He was sure that the mysterious boy wasn't invited._

_"Come on, Winchester!" a girl poked his side and he jumped. He wanted to protest, insist on spinning again because he was straight damn it and his first kiss should not be with a boy. He could feel all eyes on him and he leaned forward and collided his lips against the other boy's._

_The boy's lips parted in shock at the pressure before relaxing into it. And it was actually kind of nice. The masculine chin against his was... good. He had no kissing experience so he couldn't say if it was better than a softer, feminine chin. Dean pulled away to look at the boy and met blue eyes._

_"Come" the boy said and his eyes shone brighter. It took a while to realize that the bottle and his circle of friends were gone. He was alone in the dark with the boy, who was slowly fading except for his bright eyes._

_"Who are you?" Dean asked as he felt pain shoot in his arm._

_"Come" the boy repeated, his voice louder and deeper, but Dean could barely hear it over his headache. Dean closed his eyes in pain and everything ended._

It was Wednesday and Dean Winchester wasn't looking any better. Castiel knew that he should give up and pull the plug, but something stopped him every time he reached for the cord. He wasn't sure whether it was his strong jaw and muscular form or his boyish freckles, but something about the man tugged at Castiel's heart.

He heard the door open and knew Anna was watching him, but he couldn't find the energy to care. He reached for Dean's left hand and took it in his own. After a second, Dean's hand tightened around his and Castiel's eyes widened in shock.

"Anna," he hissed. "Come."

"Castiel," she said. Without looking he knew that her eyebrows were crinkled and her brown eyes were shining with sympathy. "It's time."

"He's responsive," Castiel whispered. "Not yet, Anna. Please."

"I'm giving him until closing time," Anna said stiffly before spinning on her heel and striding out.

_Dean was fifteen now and waiting for his date to show. The tie around his neck was too tight, his suit pinched, and the girl was twenty minutes late. She always showed and no one would dare stand Dean Winchester up._

_"I'm afraid it's closing time." A voice behind him made him jump and he spun around. Messy dark hair._

_"Is it?" Dean asked, staring at the familiar stranger in shock. He searched for a name tag but there was none to be found. Why was he surprised? Maybe it was because, in the past, he never said anything except..._

_"Come."_

_"Come where?" Dean demanded, careful not to meet the boy's eyes. That's when it all ended, with eye contact._

_"Out."_

_"Who are you?" Dean asked, taking the boy's hand. "Why do you keep showing up in random places?"_

_"Come," he repeated._

_"You're a regular Chatty Cathy," Dean mumbled. "What's your name?"_

_"Castiel," he mumbled._

"Castiel, we need you with the other patients," Anna said, taking his arm and dragging away. Castiel felt his hand slip out of Dean's, as opposed to vice versa.

"You can't do this!" Castiel struggled out of Anna's grip. "He's responsive. Why are you so intent on murdering him? That's what this is, Anna. Murder."

"Cas.." Anna stared at him. Castiel froze. She never called him Cas. "I'm sorry, but we need that space for another patient with more... potential."

"He has plenty" Castiel sat down next to Dean and crossed his arms.

"Why do you care?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

_"Castiel?" Dean repeated. The boy, Castiel, nodded. "What, do your parents hate you?"_

_"Will you come now?" Castiel tried to meet his eyes, but Dean quickly darted his gaze away._

_"Sit," Dean demanded. Castiel hesitated for a second before pulling out the chair across from him. "So, Cas..."_

_"Cas?" Castiel tilted his head slightly._

_"I'm not calling you Castiel," Dean chuckled. "Why do you want me to come?"_

_"You need to." Castiel tried to meet his gaze again._

_"Why does it hurt when I look in your eyes?" Dean asked._

_"Does it?"_

_"Yeah, my head, chest, and right arm," Dean confirmed. "It's weird. What are you doing to me?"_

_"I'm trying to save you," Castiel explained._

_"Save me?" Dean asked. "From what, exactly?"_

_"Death."_

"Castiel?" Anna asked after a minute.

"I don't know," Castiel said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I see something in him. He's a fighter."

"He's already fought his battle," Anna mumbled. "It's amazing that he's lasted this long."

"You said you would give him until closing," Castiel whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on Dean's face.

"Nothing's going to-" Anna trailed off as Castiel met her eyes. "Fine. Be thankful for those stupid blue eyes." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair before leaving.

_"Death?" Dean repeated. "You're insane, you know that?"_

_"I'm not," Castiel glanced over his shoulder. "Now come."_

_"Tell me where I'm going." Dean found it harder to avoid meeting those eyes. They were drawing him in like a magnet._

_"I need to save you," Castiel explained._

_"From death?"_

_"Yes," Castiel confirmed. "We can't talk here." And like that, everything was gone. Dean wanted to shake Castiel's shoulders and scream at him. The rules can't change like that, he didn't look into the blueness of his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in pain._

_"Where are we?" Dean asked._

_"You're getting ready to take Lisa to the junior prom," Castiel looked around. Dean noticed that Castiel looked slightly older. Sixteen. Also, Dean's suit was more expensive._

_"Lisa Braeden?" Dean repeated with a laugh._

_"Yes, but it's all fake," Castiel told him. "You're dying."_

_"Who are you?" Dean asked, yet again._

_"I'm a figment of your imagination," Castiel told him. "You didn't kiss me when you were eleven, you kissed Jo Harvelle."_

_"Huh," Dean mumbled to himself. "She must be a hell of a kisser then." Castiel looked a little confused, but he quickly shook it away. "How can you save me?"_

_"You have to listen to my instructions very carefully," Castiel told him. "This is all fake. The only thing that's real is you."_

_"Okay?"_

_"I need you to look in my eyes," Castiel told him._

_"Looking in your eyes makes everything hurt," Dean said quietly._

_"That pain is real," Castiel told him. "It's why you're dying."_

_"Everything goes black when I look in your eyes."_

_"No," Castiel corrected. "Everything goes black when you look away from my eyes. You're breaking the connection. Keep looking in my eyes, no matter what happens."_

_"Alright," Dean took a deep breath before finally meeting Castiel's eyes. He fell to the ground in pain but Castiel grabbed his chin so he wouldn't break the eye contact. Dean could see himself reflected in the eyes; he looked awful and felt worse._

_"You're doing great," Castiel said, loosening his grip on Dean's chin. Instead of turning black, his surroundings turned white._

_"If you're a figment of my imagination, will I ever see you again?" Dean asked as something in his head cracked. Castiel's lips tugged into a small smile and his face slowly disintegrated away until it was completely gone._

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" Anna asked. Castiel nodded weakly.

"I cannot put my faith in these patients, it interferes with my work," Castiel tightened his hand around the doorknob. "This will be a lesson for me."

"Go on then" Anna said. Castiel shot her a glare before walking in. But Dean Winchester was awake.

"I can't believe it," Anna whispered in awe. Castiel froze by the door. "You were right, he did pull through. Come on, Castiel, it's time to gloat like a normal person."

"Castiel?" Dean asked weakly.

"You may call me Dr. Novak if you'd like," Castiel stepped closer with a slight smile.

"You were supposed to save me," Dean forced himself up. Anna rested her hand on his shoulders and he lied back down.

"He did," Anna smiled.

"No, I'm dead," Dean's eyes found Castiel in the back. "I shouldn't have trusted you. You took me here, Cas."

"Cas?" Castiel's eyebrows wrinkled together.

"Castiel." Dean's eyes widened. "Isn't that- you're an angel. You weren't saving me from death, you were bringing death to me."

"I'm flattered, but I'm going to put you back to sleep." Castiel mumbled, filling an IV with a clear liquid. "You're confused."

"Stop playing dumb," Dean watched him. Castiel stepped closer and Dean grabbed the doctor's white coat. "How could you? I have a little brother that's worried sick about me."

"I did this for your broth-" Castiel was interrupted by Dean's lips crashing against his. His lips parted in shock and Dean took quick advantage of the situation. Many scraping teeth later, he finally had the sense to pull back.

"This is real?" Dean asked in shock. Castiel nodded, cursing the blush from jumping on his cheeks. Dean looked around and met Anna's shocked gaze. "When I get out of here, what do you think of going out to dinner?"

"Wh-what?" Castiel stared at him in shock.

"I'm asking you out," Dean mustered his best smile, even though his whole body hurt like hell.

"Right," Castiel nodded. "Okay. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." He turned around and walked towards the door. Anna held her hand out at her side and Castiel smiled as they snuck a high five.

**Author's Note:**

> like most of my writing, this was created in a state of slumber a very long time ago


End file.
